


To the Up and Right

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Your Words Into Mine (Prompted Works) [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian teaches Blaine how to drive a stick shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Up and Right

"Is this really necessary?" Sebastian grumbled for the third time that morning. "What happened to Sundays being our days?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Staying cuddled up in bed until noon… A nice leisurely bath… Mid afternoon blowjobs?"  
  
"I’m learning how to drive this car," Blaine replied stubbornly, batting Sebastian’s hand away from where it had been creeping up his thigh. "Or we can skip that vacation next month."  
  
"That’s not fair," sulked Sebastian, trying his best at a wide-eyed hurt expression that Blaine never quite bought. They’d been looking forward to that vacation for months now; the only time they both had off and weren’t being pressured into spending time with their family. Two beautiful weeks with no obligations spent at the Smythe’s cabin in the mountains.  
  
"Your mother was right. There’s no cellphone service up there and a storm can knock the power out for days. What if something were to happen to you? Like some crazy mountain man hatchet murderer broke in and killed you and I could have made it to safety, if only I knew how to drive your car. But since I don’t, I get hacked to pieces too, leaving our unborn child alone and fatherless?"  
  
"We don’t have an unborn child, B," Sebastian sighed long-sufferingly. Some days he really found himself missing the dapper, slightly too serious boy he had met at Dalton all those years ago; he, at least, hadn’t been prone to silly (and maybe more than a little adorable) dramatics.   
  
"Nor will we if we’re both hatchet murdered."  
  
"No one is getting murdered. And I’m hurt that you would just leave me there."

Blaine put the keys in the ignition and turned them. “Nothing’s happening.” he tried not to look too petulant by his utter lack of success. If he couldn’t even get the damn thing to start he really didn’t know how he’d be able to drive it.  
  
"You forgot the clutch," Sebastian responded patiently.  
  
"So I have one foot on the brake and one on the clutch?"  
  
"No, just the clutch while the emergency brake is on. It won’t really matter here, because we’re on a flat surface so we won’t go anywhere. And keep the clutch in once you start it. If you let it go you’ll just stall out."  
  
"But what about the brake?"  
  
"Don’t need it."  
  
"I’m not sure I believe you."  
  
"Just try it my way, killer. And if that doesn’t work you can do it yours. Now clutch in and turn the keys."  
  
Looking skeptical Blaine did as instructed, pointedly ignoring his boyfriend’s smug look when the engine hummed to life. Feeling a little more confident he eased the emergency brake down, causing the car to roll a couple of inches. Urgently, he slammed his right foot onto the brakes, forgetting to keep his left foot on the clutch in the process. The car jerked forward and stalled out.  
  
Calmly, Sebastian pulled the emergency brake back up and instructed, “Try again. Just don’t freak out this time.”  
  
"You told me the ground was flat," Blaine hissed, jamming the keys back into the ignition. "And that we wouldn’t go anywhere."  
  
"Fine then, mostly flat."  
  
Blaine’s next attempt was much more successful. “Now I take my foot off the brake and release the clutch at the same time I step on the gas?” He muttered more to himself than the man sitting next to him.  
  
"Shift first."  
  
"What?" He asked, Sebastian’s soft voice completely throwing off his concentration causing them so stall out again. "Seb," he chastised, "You distracted me."  
  
"Not like we would have gone anywhere," Sebastian retorted, a hint of irritation in his voice. They really should have gotten someone else to do this, Sebastian was impatient at the best of times and even more so when his beloved car was involved. He took a deep breath before saying, "You’re in neutral right now. Shift to first before you try and drive."  
  
"Oops." Smiling apologetically, he leaned across the seat to kiss Sebastian’s cheek. As much as he grumbled about getting out of bed early, he was glad they had the whole parking lot to themselves with no one to witness his embarrassment. Although, had anyone been watching, they would have just seen two guys sitting in a car not going anywhere.  
  
"Clutch in, turn key, shift to first, emergency brake," Blaine recited going through the motions again. "And… I’m doing it, Seb! I’m doing it!" he celebrated as the car began to move forward.  
  
"Okay. You’re going to want to go to second soon. So, do exactly what you just did only shift directly down." The engine revved obnoxiously. "Little over eager there.” Sebastian tried to hide his wince with a grin, already regretting that they didn’t take Roger up on his offer to use his Toyota instead of Sebastian’s car.

After twenty minutes (and six stall-outs), Sebastian decided that Blaine was ready to try the road. They had driven out to the Connecticut suburbs for their lesson and had been using the empty lot of a closed furniture store. Although the road in front of it looked like it would normally be pretty busy, only a handful of cars had passed since they had got there.

“Just like you were doing before,” Sebastian gasped as he was launched forward. “Being on the road is no different.”

Forty minutes later, Blaine was getting increasingly annoyed with the way the car kept bucking under him every time he shifted gears, not sure what he was doing wrong. When Sebastian drove the ride was completely smooth and he couldn’t understand why it wasn’t for him. Frustrated he took the next turn a little too quickly, eyes widening in panic as he felt the wheels skid beneath him.

“NO. NO,” Sebastian shouted, white knuckles wrapped around the dashboard. “Jesus, Blaine.” He took several deep breaths. “I never realized you were one of those maniac drivers. A turn like that at 40? You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Sorry,” Blaine said sheepishly, equally alarmed. Pulling off to the shoulder he allowed himself a few minutes to collect himself. He wasn’t quite at the old lady level of cautious driving, but he did pride himself on always being very aware and alert when he was behind the wheel, especially when someone else was with him. “I just don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.”

“Nothing,” Sebastian assured, placing his hand on top of Blaine’s and lacing their fingers together. “You’re doing really well. Maman swears I almost killed a family of four the first time she took me out driving. It just takes a little bit of practice.” When Blaine still didn’t look convinced, he brought their interlaced hands together, flipping them over so he could press a kiss to the inside of Blaine’s palm, smirking at the slight shudder that his actions invoked. “Get us back to the parking lot and then I’ll get us home? Then we’ll try again next week. Or Thursday after work.” Even though there was nothing overtly suggestive about the sentence his voice was low and husky and really not what Blaine needed to be concentrating on.

“Yeah, yeah,” he readily agreed, fumbling with the keys and managing to stall out four times in a row in his haste.

“Easy there,” Sebastian drawled, dragging his gaze painfully slowly over his boyfriend’ s body.

“You’re driving,” Blaine surrendered and tossed the keys at Sebastian’s chest and scrambling out of the car.

“But what about our unborn children? You’re putting them in danger by giving up early,” teased Sebastian, getting out of the car nevertheless and making sure to add an exaggerated roll of his hips with each step he took. Before he could get far, he was being pushed against the side of the car and Blaine’s hips were grinding against his.

“Home. Now.” 


End file.
